Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet Doctor Strange ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531, Aaron the Meerkat and Ren the God of Humor. Plot The Justice Guardians and Team Berk meet a neurosurgeon named Stephan Strange who ends up in an accident where he hurts his hands badly. Desperate to get his hands fixed, Stephan travels to a faraway country where he and the teams meet the Ancient One, a powerful sorceress who trains them in the mystic arts. Trivia *Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, Beshte, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Max Tennyson, Mozenrath and Xerxes will guest star in this. *This marks the Justice Guardian debut of Starlight Glimmer and Crysta and the Team Berk debut of Thorax. *Jeffrey summons Sandy in one battle of this Adventure. *At the end of the Adventure, Doctor Strange will join the Justice Guardians. Scenes Prologue *Tammy: *paces around* *Xion: *typing on her laptop* *DJ: Any luck finding him yet? *Xion: Not yet, but I'm getting there. *Snowflake: Let's hope so. We've been searching for Doctor Strange for months now, and haven't been even close to finding him. *Xion: ...!! Wait a sec... *gasps happily* *Tammy: What is it?! *Xion: *smiles* I got Stephan Strange's location!!! *Snowflake: Where is he?! *Tuffnut: Where?! Where is He?! Where is he at?! *Xion: *smiles as she types* He's working at the Metro-General Hospital in New York City!!! *DJ: We have to tell everyone else!!! *Xion: JARVIS, tell everyone we have a Code Green. *JARVIS Mark II: Right away, Miss Xion. *(A gently noise is heard across the estate) *Rainbow Dash: *gets startled* I'm coming!! *Scamper: *hears the sounds and puts down the newspaper* This better be good. *Amethyst: *Yawns* what's going on? *May: A group meeting is being called for!!! *Steven: A Meeting?! Where? *Batty: Follow us! *(Soon everyone gathers in the meeting room) *Xion: I have some good news, everyone! *Jaden: What is it, Xion?! *Xion: *smiles* I've finally located Dr. Stephan Strange! *Aqua: *smiles* You have?! *Heffer: *Pops out and rushes towards Xion* What?! Where?! *Grabs her and shakes her like Crazy* Where is he?! *Xion: Settle down, Heffer!! I'll tell you!! *Serenity: Heffer. Calm down. Give her a chance to speak. *Heffer: Sorry. *Puts her Down* *Xion: Thanks. He's at New York City, working at the Metro-General Hospital. *Megamind: Oh good. *Alexis: *smiles* Than I know where we're going!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* All right, everyone. We're going to New York! *Steven: you know, I've never been to New York City. *Amethyst: Well, what's the city look like? *Téa: *smiles* You're about to find out! *Garnet: Lead the Way Dragon King. *Jeffrey: *smiles* You got it. *Yugi: Everyone? Gather what you need, than be ready to leave! *(Everyone went to get ready) *Alexis: *smiles* Lily? You be a good girl to your godmother Rapunzel while we're away. *Baby Lily: *smiles* I prowmise. I luv you, mommy. *Alexis: *smiles* I love you too, sweetie. *kisses Lily on the cheek* *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Hiccup: Hey Steven, You're ready? *Steven: I'm coming Big Brother!! *Valka: Come on Gems, Our Boys Are going. Meeting Strange *(The teams arrive at the Metro-General Hospital in NYC) *Beetles: So this is where he is. *DJ: It's bigger than i thought... *Jaden: Time to finally meet him. *Jeffrey: *looks around* Hm... *(The teams arrive at the front desk) *Clerk: Can I help you? *Alexis: We're here to see Doctor Stephen Strange. *Clerk: Do you have an appointment? *Hiccup: Uh...No We Haven't... *Jeffrey: Our apologies. We just got here. *Clerk: I'm afraid Dr. Strange is very busy at the moment with an operation. *Jeffrey: Oh, all right. *thinks to himself* Hm...this may be tougher than i thought. *Astrid: Any ideas? *Princess Cadence: Can we at least wait for Mr. Strange 'til he's done? *Clerk: Alright. But don't go in the operating rooms. You might disturb the procedures. *Jeffrey: Okay. Thank you. *Spike: That was easy. *Paula: Now this is my kind of Hospital. *Riku: Now all we have to do is wait. *Midna: I can track him if you want. *Garnet: I can see him in my future Vision. *Jeffrey: *sees the clock* I wouldn't worry about it. I got a feeling that it shouldn't take too long. *Nails: *looks in an operating room and turns green* Oh man..... *Batty: *gulps* *Paula: So What? I've been through Operations before. *Scamper: Except I don't think some of us have the stomach to bare these sights. *Rocko: It's Like I Remembered they took out Pinky out of me. *Starlight: That must have be unpleasant. *Minion: Oh, what's that on that X Ray? *Tammy: I don't know and I don't care!! *DJ: Me either! We sabre-tooth tigers may be meat eaters, but even we got standards! *Paula: Kinda Squeamish Aren't you? *DJ: Yeah...kinda. *Paula: Hey, Don't forget that I'm a Cat and I'm a carnivore too. beside, I've seen worse. *Twilight: *looks inside the room* Wait... Didn't you say Doctor Strange is a neurosurgeon? *Xion: Yeah. *Snotlout: So what? *Twilight: I think we've found him!! *points to a man inside an operating room working on a procedure of the brain* *Ruffnut: I See him, Lets Get Him! *Barf: *Grabs Her* *Tuffnut: Whoa there sis, Didn't someone say he doesn't want to be bothered? *Ruffnut: But isn't that the one we're looking for? *Jeffrey: Yes, but we were told to wait here. Battle in the Mirror Dimension *(Doctor Strange, Karl Mordo, the Justice Guardians and Team Berk run to the edge of the building and see the edge they're standing on and see how the Mirror Dimension is affecting New York City) *Doctor Strange: This was a mistake!! *Jaden: Geez... Reality is confusing me now... *DJ: How are we supposed to fight like this? *Twilight: By staying as close together as we can!! *Rainbow Dash: Let's give these magical jerks a butt-kicking they'll never forget!!! *Hiccup: But this Dimension, Who could've enjoy it?! *Nails: It's like looking through a kaleidoscope. *Xion: *sees Discord relaxing* He would enjoy it. *Heffer: Whoa! Whoa! *Floating around* Discord! Could you lend me a hand there?! *Discord: *snaps his fingers and Heffer is wearing concrete shoes* *DJ: What the--?! *Heffer: uh I mean help me out, instead of concrete. *(Suddenly, the building everyone is standing on tips over and everyone falls) *Jeffrey: Whoa!! *Snotlout *Screaming while he's Falling* It's just like Spongebob Dreams when he Procrastinates!!!!!!!!!!! *Tammy: *screams as she falls but grabs onto a streetlight* *DJ: Hang on!! *Nails: *lands on a floating fire hydrant* Geez!! This is scary!!! *Snotlout: *Falls and until he landed on the Post and hurt between his Legs* Ouch! Not this Gag again... *Fells off* *Meowth: Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark... *Jesse: *landing on the George Washington hotel building* Stay together!!! It's our only chance!!! *Ono: *lands on Jesse's shoulder* When this is over, i need a vacation... *Rocko: Me too... *(Kaecilius and the Zealots appear) *Alexis: You again?! *Snotlout: Stop That guy.. *Fells Off holding his crotch* *Aqua: *summons her Keyblade* *Xion: *summons her Keyblade* *Astrid: Come on Stormfly We Can stop him. *Snotlout: come on Hookfang.... *Crawls on Hookfang's Back But Hookfang jumps off and Snotlout Falls again to the mirror dimension* HHHHHOOOOOOOKKKKFFFAAANNGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Lea: *summons his chakrams* Let's dance!!! *Ben: *activates his Omnitrix* Going hero! *presses down on the Omnitrix* *(Then Ben transforms into Diamondhead) *Rocko: Whoa!! *Kaecilius: *summons a space shard* *Amethyst: watch out he's got a shard!! *Jeffrey: Watch yourselves, everyone!! *summons his Keyblade* *Hiccup: *Summons his Inferno Sword* *Kaecilius: *attacks Jeffrey with his space shard* *Jeffrey: *blocks his attack and fights back* *Gems: *Summons their Weapons* *Jaden: *draws a card from his deck* Go Elemental Hero Prisma!!! *(Prisma get summoned and attacks a Zealot) *Midna: *fights a Zealot* *Jesse: Go Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle!!! *(Cobalt Eagle is summoned) *Cobalt Eagle: WHOA!!! What happened to the world?! Everything's gone topsy turvy!!! *Xion: Long story! We got a problem! *Cobalt Eagle: I'm on it!! *attacks a Zealot* *Jeffrey: Give me strength! *uses his Keyblade to make a summon* *(A streak of sand is created from Jeffrey's Keyblade, the streak becomes a ball of sand and out of the sand comes the Sandman!) *Jeffrey: *smiles* Been a while, Sandy! *Sandy: *creates a hat made of sand and tips it* * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Marvel Films Category:Live-action/animated films